Sur une île du pacifique
by Liberty2
Summary: Perdu au milieu de nul part sans rien comment les Blade Breakers -et quelques autres- réussiront à survivre (ou plutôt à s'endurer...) ...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ! ^___^  
  
Voici le prologue de ma fiction Beyblade : Sur une île du pacifique ! : P  
  
Je sais que c'est sûrement moins bon que d'autres fic mais bon. . . ! Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez mais dans la vie il faut prendre des risques ! (Même si parfois on devrait s'en abstenir ! ) Mais bon, je prend le risque de mettre cette fin online si vous aimer : Faîtes moi signe ! ! !  
  
Xxx~Mico~xxX  
  
|_ | B £ R ¯|¯ Y  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Debout près de la porte coulissante du dépanneur, Tyson attendait impatiemment Max, son coéquipier qui mettait un temps fou à remplir le billet de participation du concours ''Sun Beach'' que le caissier le avait remit alors qu'il payait les provisions que le reste de son équipe lui avait demandé, à lui et à Tyson, d'aller chercher.  
  
- Max, tu viens ? râla Tyson  
  
- Attends encore deux secondes, j'ai presque fini. . . fit celui-ci en inscrivant le dernier chiffre de son numéro de téléphone en bas du bulletin d'inscription. Il le déposa ensuite dans la boîte prévue à cet effet avant de rejoindre son ami en trottinant gaiement. Les deux membres des Blade Breakers se dirigèrent ensuite vers le '' Universel'', l'hôtel où l'équipe logeait temporairement.  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à remplir touts ces formulaires de concours bidons, tu n'as jamais rien gagné. . . ! fit remarquer Tyson au bout d'un instant de marche à porter les sacs de nourriture. L'hôtel se trouvait à deux ou trois kilomètres de là.  
  
- Ce n'est qu'en participant que je peux gagner et, de toute façon, je n'ai rien à y perdre, répliqua Max en jetant un coup d'?il aux gâteaux à l'odeur alléchante devant lesquels il passait.  
  
- C'est quoi au juste le prix de ce concours ? dit Tyson avec un soupçon d'ironie.  
  
- Un super voyage d'une semaine à Hawaii . . . soupira rêveusement le garçon aux cheveux blonds.  
  
- Ben, t'a une chance sur un million de gagner, c'est déjà ça, fit Tyson un air narquois au visage.  
  
- Pas une Tyson, deux ! J'ai mis ton billet à mon nom !  
  
En guise de réponse, le propriétaire de Dragoon roula les yeux et dit :  
  
- Allez, dépêchons-nous. Les autres doivent nous attendre. . .  
  
- Ouais ! s'écria Max en accélérant le pas.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤  
  
Environ deux mois plus tard, après la fin du tournoi américain, pour les membres des Blade Breakers, la vie avait reprit son cours normal. Bien sûr, chacun savait que cet instant de tranquillité n'était que l'intermédiaire entre entre le tournoi américain et le prochain tournoi dans lequel ils s'inscriraient, c'est pourquoi ils savouraient ce moment avec avidité. Tous les membres étaient retournés chez eux, Ray en Chine, Kai dans son manoir, Kenny, Max et Tyson au Japon où ils s'adonnaient à des activités qu'ils n'avaient jamais eux l'occasion de faire lors des tournois à l'ambiance frénétique de compétition. . . comme jouer a des jeux vidéos par exemple. ^^''  
  
- Et encore gagné ! s'exclama Max en levant les bras vers le plafond.  
  
Tyson émit un grognement mécontent en observant son ami savourer la victoire.  
  
- C'était un coup de chance . . . et de toute façon je m'en fiche de perdre. . . mentit-il.  
  
- Tyson, la probabilité que l'issus de ce combat soit encore la chance après ces douzes victoires consécutives de la part de Max ne me paraît pas vraiment probables. . . rétorqua Kenny.  
  
- Merci pour ton soutient. . . fit Tyson en lançant un regard meurtrier a son camarade.  
  
Quand Kenny s'apprêta à répliquer, une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la maison. Max laissa tomber sa manette de jeu par terre et, avec un soupir, se résigna à aller répondre.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Quand son interlocuteur lui répondit, les yeux de Max s'illuminèrent sous les regards intrigués de Max et Tyson qui, apparemment, n'avait aucune idée de la source de la joie soudaine de leur coéquipier.  
  
- C'est vrai ?!. . . Vraiment !. . . Oh oui que je vais leur annoncer !. . . D'accord. . . hum. . . hum. . . hum. . . Tous ? . . . Mais c'est qu'ils ne sont pas tous au Japon . . . Ah, super ! . . . Attendez un moment SVP.  
  
Max saisit le bloc note et le crayon sur la table à côté du téléphone et se mit à noter quelque chose.  
  
- pouvez-vous répéter les deux derniers numéros ? . . . Merci ! Je vous rappellerai ! . . . Vous aussi !  
  
Dès que Max déposa le combiné, il fut ensevelit sous les questions de ses amis, avide de savoir.  
  
- C'était qui ? demanda Kenny.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a appelé ? questionna à son tour Tyson .  
  
Max leur adressa un sourire narquois avant de leur dire d'une voie malicieuse ;  
  
- Tyson, tu te souviens de ce concours '' Sun Beach'' ?  
  
Le propriétaire de Dragoon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête hâtif. . .  
  
- Eh bien, s'en était l'organisateur au téléphone ! Les copains j'ai gagné un voyage pour 10 personnes à Hawaii !  
  
- C-c'est pas vrai ! dirent Tyson et Kenny d'une même voix.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez !  
  
- C'est super ! Pour une fois, je suis heureux que tu m'aies fais perdre 2 minutes de mon temps pour un de tes concours ! s'écria Tyson au comble de la joie.  
  
- Ouais, et qui sera ces 10 personnes ? demanda Kenny en faisant un sourire narquois.  
  
- Lorsque j'ai rempli le formulaire il a fallu que je les nomme. Les 10 personnes sont celles que j'ai nommées ce jour-là.  
  
- Tu ne réponds pas à la question de Kenny ! fit remarquer Tyson.  
  
- Hein ? Ah euh, c'est vrai ! fit remarquer Max embêté.  
  
- Mais vas-tu finir par le dire ! s'écria Tyson en secouant son ami.  
  
- Ouais, ouais. . vous en faîtes pas ! Je vous ai inscrits tous les deux, comme si j'allais partir en voyage sans mes meilleurs potes ! Il y a aussi Ray, Kai, Mariah, Lee, Kevin et Gary ! déclara finalement Max.  
  
- Kai ? Il va encore jouer les trouble-fête, râla Tyson.  
  
- Ben, c'est quand même notre capitaine ! Et puis s'il ne veut pas venir il n'a qu'à rester ! rétorqua Max.  
  
- Mais, attendez. Si on compte ceux que tu as nommés, avec toi, ça fait 9 ! C'est qui la dixième personne ? Fit remarquer Kenny en comptant rapidement sur ces dix doigts.  
  
- La dixième ? Ah. . . Euh, c'est Emily, dit Max alors que ses joues devenaient d'un rouge écarlate.  
  
Tyson fit un sourire amusé en donnant un coup de coude amicale à son compagnon.  
  
- Max, Max, Max. . . tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu craquais pour elle !  
  
Max fronça les sourcils et rougit de plus belle.  
  
- Mais je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer !  
  
Tyson et Kenny se lancèrent un clin d'?il complice.  
  
- Mais oui, je te crois, c'est juste que tu aurais dû voir ta figure de tout à l'heure ! Fit Tyson en riant discrètement.  
  
Max émit un grognement puis ressaisit le combiné de téléphone.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Tyson.  
  
- Je prends les présences ! répondit Max en faisant un clin d'?il à ses coéquipiers.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Bientôt (pour ceux qui veulent bien lire la suite) le chp 1 ! Y me reste plus qu'à le taper.. . misère. . .  
  
Xxx~mico~xxX 


	2. À l'aéroport

Chapitre 2 (  
  
~~ À l'aéroport ~~  
  
Max déposa sa petite valise sur le sol de l'aéroport. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait reçu l'appel téléphonique de l'organisateur du concours. Ensuite, il avait téléphoné à tous ceux qui étaient inscrits sur la liste. Tout le monde avait accepté l'invitation et, aussi étrange que cela puisse être aux yeux de Tyson, Kai avait donné une réponse positive. Mais un problème s'imposait pour ceux qui habitaient hors du Japon. Pour eux, c,était plus complexe, ils devaient d'abord prendre un vol pour le Japon et ensuite, rejoindre leurs amis pour prendre le vol privé pour Hawaii, leur destination finale. Heureusement, les billets d'avions étaient bien payés par l'organisation. . .  
  
En parlant du vol pour le Japon, c'est ce que faisait Max, Tyson, Kenny et Kai présentement, ils attendaient ce vol dans la salle principale de l'aéroport. En faîte, ils attendaient CES volS, l'un venait de la Chine, l'autre des États-Unis. Les deux avons devaient arrivés à la même heure.  
  
Soudain, une voix annonça l'arrivé des deux Airbus, sortant Max de sa rêverie.  
  
-//Les vols de départante de la Chine et des USA viennent de toucher terre.//  
  
-Nos amis ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ! s'exclama Kenny.  
  
En effet, une dizaine de minutes après que Kenny ait prononcé cette phrase, trois tâtes familières apparurent dans la sortie du débarcadère. Les Blade Breakers s'élancèrent alors à leur rencontre, sauf Kai qui, égale à lui- même, était resté à l'écart.  
  
-Hé ! Mais où sont Lee, Gary et Kevin ? fit Max en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui.  
  
-Ils n'ont pas pu venir. . . Ils sont malades, je t'épargne les détails. . . répondit Ray en secouant tristement la tête.  
  
-Ouais, il y a une épidémie de grippe en Chine. Heureusement moi et Ray on y a échappé ! ajouta Mariah en déposant sa mini-valise pas terre.  
  
-Au moins, il y a vous deux. . . Et toi Emily ça a été le vol ?  
  
Emily jeta un regard silencieux à Max, sans répondre à sa question. Une certaine gêne régnait entre elle et Max.  
  
-. . . Bien. C'était bien. Dit-elle finalement alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rose vif.  
  
-Content que tu aies aimée. Mais vous savez, notre avion privée ne part que dans une heure. . . Si vous êtes d'accord, on pourras aller manger quelque chose à la cantine, histoire de faire passer le temps, déclara Max en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à sa petite valise. Petite, car, pendant ce voyage, tous les frais étaient payé. Sans compter les 500$ que chacun avaient pour ses achats personnels. Aurais-je oublier de la préciser ? En effet, c'est pourquoi chacun d'eux n'avait amener que les choses essentielles, sachant qu'ils pourraient acheter le reste sur place.  
  
-Ouais, moi je suis d'accord ! affirma Tyson et regardant ses camarades à tour de rôles.  
  
-Ça ne me ait rien, ajouta Ray.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent tous de la tête. Le groupe se dirigea alors vers la cantine de l'aéroport. Mais, en chemin, Tyson décida d'engager la conversation. . .  
  
-Et Ray ! T'a hâte d'arriver là-bas ?  
  
-Bien sur, quelle question ! lui répondit ce dernier en souriant.   
  
-Moi, ce dont j'ai le plus hâte, c'est les mets super épicés !  
  
Ray échappa un bref rire puis fit :  
  
-Tyson, c'est pas parce qu'on va dans un pays tropical que les mets seront épicés. . .  
  
-Et alors, répliqua celui-ci, c'est du pareil au même tous ces pays !  
  
Le conversation des deux convives prit fin alors qu'ils entraient dans la cafétéria bondées. Le groupe se mit donc à la recherche d'une table libre, mais la seule dont le nombre de places répondait à leurs attentes était déjà occupé par un homme assez âgé. Ils s'y rendirent donc et Kenny, voualant rester poli, demanda à l'homme avant de s'asseoir :  
  
-Pouvons-nous nous asseoir à cette table ?  
  
-Bien sûr ! répondit amicalement l'homme, habillé d'une veste de pilote brune et d'un pantalon gris.  
  
Les voyageurs s'installèrent donc, déposant leurs maigres valises sous la table. Une conversation s'installa dans le groupe mais Kai et Max ne s'en mêlèrent point. Kai à cause de son extrême insociabilité, tandis que Max quant à lui état bie plus intrigué par l'homme assit avec eux. . .  
  
Remarquant l'attention que Max lui portait, l'étranger lui sourit et dit :  
  
-Bonjour jeune homme !  
  
Max, prit par la surprise, sursauta.  
  
-Désolé. . . j'étais seulement intrigué par l'insigne sur votre épaule. Vous êtes pilote ?  
  
-Oui, tu as vu juste, fit l'homme en riant.  
  
-Ah ouais ? Cool ! Vous avez un vol aujourd'hui ? Peut-être que vous êtes notre pilote !  
  
-Peut-être, où allez-vous toi et tes amis ?  
  
-Nous allons à Hawaii dans un avion privé. Un super voyage !  
  
L'homme eut comme un déclic puis il dit, d'une voix étonnée :  
  
-C'est vous qui avez gagné le voyage ?  
  
-Ouaip ! dit Max, avec un soupçons de fierté.  
  
Le pilote tendit alors la main.  
  
-Alors, bonjour. Mon nom est Ben William's, je serai votre pilote.  
  
Max dévisagea un instant le pilote, puis attrapa la main tendue de Ben.  
  
-Vous savez quand le vol partira ? demanda Max.  
  
Le pilote échappa un léger rire, puis répondit :  
  
-tu as L'air d'avoir bien hâte d'arriver à destination, pas vrai ?  
  
Max acquiesça vivement de la tête et fit :  
  
-Bien sûr !  
  
-Alors, je ne te ferai pas attendre plus longtemps, on peux partir dès maintenant si vous le voulez.  
  
-Oui, oui, oui ! On le veux !  
  
-Alors, je vais avertir Ana de notre départ, attendez-moi ici.  
  
Max lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant puis se retourna pour avertir ses amis de leur départ avancé. Visiblement, trop occupé par leur propre conversation, ils n'avaient rien remarqué de celle de Max et du pilote. . .  
  
-Eh tout le monde ! Préparez-vous on va bientôt partir ! Le vol a été avancé !  
  
-Le vol a été avancé ?! C'est super mais comment l'as-tu su ? demanda Tyson en lançant un regard interloqué à son coéquipier.  
  
-L'homme qui était assis à notre table était notre pilote. Je lui ai parlé et il a affirmé que s on voulais, on pouvais parti à l'instant pour Hawaii ! expliqua Max après avoir poussé un soupir de résignation.  
  
-Et où il est notre pilote ? questionne Kenny.  
  
-Il est allé avertir Ana de notre départ, il a dit de l'attendre ici.  
  
-Et c'est qui cette Ana ? demanda Ray, intrigué.  
  
Max eut alors un air confus. Il adressa un air honteux à ses camarades puis avoua :  
  
-Ah, bien ça. . . j'ai oublier de lui demander.  
  
-Toujours aussi tête en l'air Max ! plaisanta Mariah.  
  
-Et on l'aime comme ça ! ajouta Tyson en donnant un coup de coude amicale à son ami.  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air stupéfait de leur compagnon qui se mêla ensuite aux éclats de rire des ses amis. . .  
  
-Prêt à partir ?  
  
Tous se tournèrent vers Ben qui venait de revenir. Il était maintenant accompagné d'une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans. Elle avait de long cheveux bleus qu'elle attachait en deux couette de chaque côté de sa tête. Ses vêtements, une veste Kaki et des pantalons noirs amples, étaient du genre armé, elle portait aussi des gants de pilote.  
  
-Et comment ! s'exclama Tyson en empoignant son sac.  
  
-Eh bien allons-y ! Mais avant, je voudrais vous présentez ma nièce Ana. Elle m'accompagne toujours durant mes vols.  
  
-Salut ! salua celle-ci, le sourire au visage.  
  
Le groupe la salua à son tour et suivirent Ben qui commençait à s'éloigner vers l'un des embarcadère. La bande de beybladers le suivirent dans un large couloir grouillant de gens pressés tout en se racontant tout ce dont ils avaient le plus envie de faire rendus à Hawaii.. . .  
  
Après un moment, ils finirent par aboutir à une sorte de grande porte vitrée où l'on pouvait voir à travers un petit avion blanc et rouge. La porte menait à l'extérieur, sur le piste d'envol.  
  
-Et nous y voici ! déclara Ben en s'approchant de son petit appareil reluisant auquel il ouvrit la porte.  
  
L'un après l'autre, les voyageurs s'engouffrèrent dans l'avion. Le dernière personne à entrer fut Ana qui referma la porte derrière elle. Les beybladers irent donc s'installer dans les bancs de huit rangés de quatre bancs chaques.  
  
Assis à l'avant de l'appareil à côté d'Emily, Max posa son sac par terre et releva le dossier de son siège. Il était assis au bord de l'allée et lorsque l'avion décolla, le blond s'étira le cou vers la droite pour voir à travers le hublot mais Emily le cachait. Remarquant ce détail celle-ci se tassa.  
  
-Si tu veux on peut échanger de place, fit-elle alors que l'avertissement qui indiquait de garder sa ceinture s'éteignait.  
  
-Non, non ça va ! répondit Max en secouant la tête, T'en fait pas pour ça !  
  
-Max. . . Je voudrais te remercier de m'avoir inviter à ce voyage ! C'est très gentil de ta part. . .  
  
-c'est rien du tout, fit Max en adressant un sourire à son amie.  
  
-Ce n'est pas rien c'est un voyage à Hawaii ! s'écria Emily en donnant une accolade amicale au garçon au cheveux blond, Je te remercie vraiment et je te revaudrai ça, promis !  
  
-Si tu veux. . . dit-il alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rose vif.  
  
-Tu sais quand nous arriverons ?  
  
-Mais Emily, nous venont à peine de décoller ! rétorqua Max, stupéfait de l'impatence de sa compagne.  
  
-Et alors, , , tu le sais ? insista-t-elle.  
  
Max fit signe d'attendre un instant, puis il cria à l'intention du pilote.  
  
-Ben ! Combien d'heure de vol nous reste-t-il encore ?  
  
-Tu me le demandes déjà ?! . . . Il reste plus de deux heures.  
  
-Deux heures ! fit Tyson en se mêlant a la conversation.  
  
-Mon dieu ! Vous avez hâte d'arriver. . . s'étonna Ana qui pour la pemière fois parlait durant le trajet.  
  
-Bien sûr que l'on a hâte ! Quoi de mieux que le soleil, les palmiers, le sable et la nourriture ! déclara Tyson.  
  
-Moi, la paresse su soleil c'est pas mon fort. . . J'aime mieux l'aventure ! dit Ana avec passion, Je connais même plusieurs îles désertes à proximité d'Hawaii. Ces îles sont extra !  
  
-Comment sont-elles ? demanda Max qui commençait peu à peu à devenir intéressé aux propos de Ana.  
  
-Certaines sont moyennes et d'autres grandes. Elles ont une végétation luxuriante et tropicale et sont entourées de l'océan. Le terrain est digne d'un film d'aventure. Sans oublier tous les poissons qui habitent ses récifs. Mais le mieux, c'est ses forêt pareilles à de grandes jungles pleines d'obstacles ! . . . . . . .  
  
Tout le monde dans l'avion s'était mit à écouté attentivement le récit d'Ana. Seul Kai restait toutefois à l'écart sans toutefois nier qu'il prêtait oreille à la jeune adolescente aux cheveux bleus. . .  
  
S'apercevant que le récit de sa nièce faisait sensation, Ben William's, tout en restant attentif aux cadrans de l'avion, dit à ses passagers :  
  
-Comme on a de l'avance sur l'horaire et qu'il faudra de toute façon attendre à l'aéroport de Hawaii, je propose de faire un petit détour par ces îles dont Ana vous parle, les îles Cook, qu'en dîtes-vous ?  
  
Tous se regardèrent l'un après l'autre.  
  
-Bonne idée ! s'écria Tyson.  
  
-Totalement d'accord ! affirma Ray  
  
-Allons-y ! répéta Max  
  
C'est ainsi que le petit avion changea de direction. . . Sans se douter comment ce petit détour changerait en tout point leur fabuleux voyage. . .  
  
~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Je sais, je sais. . . . ce chapitre est court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais c'est dans le prochain chapitre que tout va commencer et que tout va bouger ! Ouais ! J'ai dédidé de séparer les deux actions.  
  
Je vous avertit tout de suite, ça pourra être long avant que j'upload Je ne suis pas bonne en vitesse ! -_-'' Mais ça, on s'en fout. Pas vrai ?  
  
Le prochain chapitre se nommera : Changements imprévus  
  
Quelle originalité me direz-vous ! ! ! Ce sera un chapitre pleins de rebondissements, je vous le jure ! (enfin, je crois. . . )  
  
|_ | |3 £ ¯|¯ Y  
  
Xxx~mico~xxX  
  
~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~¤~~  
  
Réponse aux REVIEWS.  
  
White_Catz : tu vas lire ma suite ? T_T Quelle gentillesse. . . LOL ! M'enfin, , , faut faire attention aux verres de pepsi. . . .Ça peut être dangereux. ¤__¤ Désolé, je suis paranoïaque. Bon, bisous ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Pookie : si on peux appeler ça une suite. . . . voici la suite ! O_O ! Enfin, le prochain chp sera bien bien bien mieux !  
  
Noamie Azuki : Kai torse nu ? Hum. . . Ça va se faire ! Beaucoup plus tard, , , , , , , , ¬_¬'' tu le verra même plus que torse nu . . . MWUHAHAHAHA ! ! ! Enfin, , , dans le contexte que ça sera ça ne sera pas drôle. . . m'est enfin. . . BYE ! ! !  
  
Calliope : Merci ! Mais e te fis pas trop à ce que j'appelle ''premier chapitre''. Les rebondissements ça se passe plutôt dans le prochain chp. Mais comme j'ai dis plus haut je préférais séparer les deux actions. Caprices personnel, . , . , . , . , . , . , ! Bye. En espérant que t'aime le prochain ! ! ! Ô_Ô ! ! !  
  
¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤~¤¤ 


End file.
